


Ice Candy

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Kaisoo Dialogue Prompts [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Single Dad!Kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Suki ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa tinitindang ice candy, pero di lang sa ice candy kundi pati sa puso na rin.





	Ice Candy

"Papa! Papa! May bumibili po ng ice candy tatlo daw po yung mangga daw!!"

Nasa kusina si Kyungsoo at abala na nagluluto ng pananghalian nang tumakbo at sumigaw ang nag-iisa niyang anak na si Naeun papunta sa kanya.

"Sige, sige, teka lang, 'nak."

Sinigang ang niluluto sa kalan ng single dad na si Kyungsoo. Naka-apron siya at nakasalamin habang nagluluto. Pero dahil bumibili ng ice candy ay hininaan muna niya ang kalan at kinuha ang tatlong mango ice candy sa fridge. Buti na lang at matigas na ang mga bago niyang gawa nitong gabi lang.

"O, anak, eto bigay mo na dun sa bumibili. Bilangin mo yung pera na ibibigay sayo pero kapag may sukli tawagin mo ulit si Papa, okay?"

"Okay, Papa." Masunuring tumango si Naeun at hinawakan ang malalamig na ice candy na paninda ni Kyungsoo.

Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa pagluluto at tiningnan rin ang sinasaing na kanin. Pero habang abala sa kusina, di rin niya mapigilang magplano pa ng raket na pagkikitaan niya. Di sapat ang pagbebenta lang niya ng ice-candy at pag-fifreelance niya online bilang graphic designer, kaya para may pangdagdag lang sa gastusin nila ni Naeun, naisipan niya magtinda ng ice candy. Pero gusto pa niyang dagdagan ang source of income nilang mag-ama.

Nang di siya tinawag ni Naeun, napagtanto niyang sakto ang binayad ng bumili sa ice candy na binili. Sumilip si Kyungsoo sa sala kung nasaan ang pinakamamahal at sentro ng buhay niya ngayon na si Naeun. Nagbibilang ang anak niya ng barya ng kinita nila sa pagbebenta ng ice candy. Napangiti si Kyungsoo nang palihim sa anak bago tingnan ulit ang niluluto.

Matapos siyang anakan ng lalaking akala niya makakasama na niya panghabangbuhay, iniwan siya ng lalaki na ayaw na rin niyang pangalanan. Simula rin nun, di na muling nangahas pa si Kyungsoo na umibig at ibigay ang sarili sa iba kahit na hanggang sa ngayon, marami pa rin ang nagtatangkang manligaw sa kanya. Pero ayaw na ni Kyungsoo magmahal at ibigay ulit ang sarili niya nang buong-buo sa isang tao. Ipinangako na niya simula nang isilang niya si Naeun na sa anak lang niya ibubuhos ang sarili at ang pagmamahal niya. Walang iba pa.

 

-

 

Dumating ang siesta at natutulog na si Naeun. Abala naman si Kyungsoo sa freelance work niya. Kaharap niya ang laptop at nasa tabi niya ang cellphone just in case may tumawag sa kanya na client niya.

Alas dos ng hapon nang maputol ang konsentrasyon ni Kyungsoo sa ginagawa sa photoshop. Isang pamilyar na boses ng lalaki kasi ang sumisigaw ng _pabili_ sa labas nila.

Pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo, di na siya nagulat pa na nandito na naman ang pamangkin ni Aling Rosita na nagbabakasyon sa kanila at bumibili na naman ng ice candy sa kanya kahit alam naman niyang ipamimigay lang din naman ni Jongin ang mga ice candy na bibilhin sa mga batang nasa labas. At may mga nakabuntot na nga na limang bata sa likuran ni Jongin.

Sabi nga sa kanya ni Aling Rosita isang Lunes nang napadaan ang matanda habang nagwawalis si Kyungsoo sa tapat ng kanyang bahay na tipo siya ng pamangkin nito at kaya laging bumibili si Jongin sa kanya ay para kahit sandali lang ay makausap siya ng lalaki. Di naman na masyadong inisip pa ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Aling Rosita, pero simula nang araw-araw na lang bumibili si Jongin sa kanya, hindi rin niya magawang hindi pansinin ang angking kabutihan ng loob nito lalong lalo na sa mga bata at pati kay Naeun rin na madalas niyang bigyan ng candy.

"Limang ice candy po." Ngisi ng lalaki sa kanya. Laging nagpo-po si Jongin sa kanya bilang pangaasar.

Nung una silang magkita ni Jongin, bumili rin ito ng ice candy sa kanya. Yun nga lang wrong timing ang lalaki dahil naasar si Kyungsoo sa mga naunang bumili sa kanya ng ice candy na nilalandi siya. Napagbuntungan niya tuloy ng pagkainis si Jongin noon kaya't hinding hindi niya makakalimutan ang mga sinabi sa kanya ni Jongin, _"Cute ka sana kung babawasan mo kasungitan mo."_

Pero wala talaga siyang something against Jongin. Mabait ang lalaki. Maginoo at matulungin pa kina Aling Rosita. Kaya wala siyang dahilan para magsungit sa kanya kahit na sa tuwing bibili pa rin si Jongin ay di niya maiwasang sungitan ito.

Pumasok ulit si Kyungsoo at kumuha ng ice candy. Wala namang flavor na gusto si Jongin kasi nga ibibigay lang din niya yun sa mga bata.

Nang makuha, bumalik siya sa labas at iniabot kay Jongin ang limang ice candy na mabilis ding nakuha ng mga bata. Malaki at masaya ang ngiti sa labi ni Jongin nang maibigay ang mga ice candy sa mga bata. Di naman itatanggi ni Kyungsoo na lumalambot ang puso niya tuwing nasasaksihan ang kabukalan ng puso ni Jongin sa mga bata.

"Thank you, Kuya Jongin!" Pasasalamat ng bawat bata hanggang sa makaalis na sila.

"Bayad mo?" Monotonong sabi ni Kyungsoo habang lahad ang kanyang palad sa lalaki.

Balik ang atensyon ni Jongin sa kanya at nag-abot ito ng bente pesos na papel na bayad.

"Salamat." Tango ni Kyungsoo nang matanggap ang saktong bayad. Pero bago pa siya makapasok sa loob, tinawag ulit siya ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, text mo ko, sige na. Dyan sa bente ko sinulat number ko. Text mo ko ah!" Kumaway si Jongin sa kanya bago umalis.

Pagtingin sa bente pesos na binayad ni Jongin, nakasulat nga doon ang isang numero at drawing na teddy bear.

 

**0997*********

kyungsoo to

 

Nag-vibrate ang cellphone ni Jongin. Kanina pa niya hinihintay na mag-text si Kyungsoo. Akala niya wala nang pag-asa pa. Pero nang mabasa ang text ng lalaking matagal na niyang pinagmamasdan simula nang magbakasyon sa Tiya Rosita niya, napahiyaw siya sa tuwa sa kanyang kwarto, walang mapagsidlan ang kaligayahang nadarama.

Wala pa ngang nasisimulan, pero pangako niya na di niya hahayaang masaktan muli si Kyungsoo.

 

**0999*********

akala ko wala na, may pag-asa pa rin pala

 

**Kyungsoo**

pag asa saan?

**Jongin**

pag-asa sayo

di ba ako halata? :(

**Kyungsoo**

wala kang pag asa

**Jongin**

sa ngayon pero babaguhin ko yan :)

**Kyungsoo**

tingnan natin

 

 


End file.
